The present invention relates generally to the art of producing release coatings on glass substrate surfaces and more particularly to the art of producing a temporary rather than a permanent release surface on a glass substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,077 to Rieser et al discloses fabricating bilayer safety glass by assembling a preformed plastic sheet between a glass sheet and a mold coated with a release agent. Suggested release coatings include polyvinyl fluoride, polyethylene glycol terephthalate, organopolysiloxanes and high silica content glass resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,841 to Fortin discloses a method for stretching acrylic to produce stretched acrylic having superior optical and physical properties. The method involves compressing an acrylic blank, preheated substantially isothermally to its softening temperature, between a pair of polished plates coated with lubricant. When the desired thickness is reached, the stretched acrylic is cooled to below its softening temperature before removing the pressure. Lubricant films less than 0.005 inch thick are satisfactory, and preferably the lubricant is polytetrafluoroethylene.
U.S. application Ser. No. 77,967 filed Jun. 24, 1987 teaches forming a temporary protective film on a substrate surface by applying a solution of a soluble film-forming polymer to the surface and evaporating the solvent. The film protects the surface from dirt, debris, fingerprints, roll marking, belt marks and so on during fabrication, handling and installation. Thereafter, the soluble protective film is easily washed off to provide a clean, unmarked surface. The soluble protective film is particularly useful on glass sheets.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 98,714 filed Sep. 21, 1987 discloses providing temporary protection for a surface, as well as an interleaving material for protection and separation of adjacent surfaces, by forming a soluble polymer film on the substrate surface. The soluble polymer film may further comprise inert, insoluble spacer particles such as polyethylene or acrylic beads, as well as stain inhibitors such as adipic acid, or hydrophobic additives such as chemically reacted colloidal silica. The temporary protective film is applied to a substrate surface prior to handling, storage, shipping, installation, and so on to protect the surface from staining, scratches, dirt, fingerprints, and other contaminants. When the substrate has reached its final destination, the soluble protective film is easily removed by ordinary washing procedures.
U.S. application Ser. No. 1,717 filed Jan. 9, 1987 discloses textured release surfaces on glass substrates for use in the fabrication of plastic materials. The performance of useful release agents in the separation of plastic material from a glass substrate is improved by providing the glass substrate with a textured release surface, either by etching the glass prior to application of a release coating or by including inert solid particles of colloidal dimensions in the release film.